


Let's Watch The World Burn Together

by My_Life_Is_A_Mess



Series: My MCYT Things [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, End of the World, Established Relationship, Explosions, Hurt/Comfort, I write what I feel and I feel sad, Kinda depends on how you look at it, M/M, Rooftop Cuddling, Sad, Short One Shot, Unhappy Ending, dying, everyone's dead, or going to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Mess/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Mess
Summary: The world do be ending doe------------If at any point either party states they do not want fanfics being written about them, I will happily take this down!  As far as I know they don't mind, but if that's wrong please tell me!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: My MCYT Things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816705
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	Let's Watch The World Burn Together

Explosions went off in the distance, screams of panic and fear could be heard coming from all directions, but Dream didn't care. Despite the circumstances, he was relatively calm. Sure, he had a pit in his stomach at the realization that the world was ending right in front of him, but he didn't have fear. He felt something on his shoulder and turned to look, a smile forming on his face. His boyfriend, George, had rested his head on him. "You okay?" Dream said, lightly nudging George with his elbow. "Not really..." George said, cuddling closer to Dream's body. An explosion went off a block away from the roof where George and Dream were sitting, and Dream quickly used his arm to shield both his and his boyfriend's face from any debris that could have hit them.

A moment later, Dream moved his arm and laid down on the roof of their house. Sighing, George followed, laying his head on Dream's chest. "How much longer do you think we have..?" He said, looking up at his boyfriend. Dream grabbed George's hip, pulling him closer to him. "Not much longer, George..." More explosions went off across the neighborhood as screams and cries came from all over. George choked out a sob, burying his face deeper into Dream's hoodie. Dream started to run his hard through George's hair when a new explosion went off, this one louder than any of the others.

"George...George, look at me..." Looking up, George felt a hand grasp his cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the tears roll down his face. With a smile on his face, George leaned down and lightly kissed George. "I love you..." He said, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. "I love you too..." George murmured into the crook of Dream's neck. Feeling a sudden rush of heat, the both closed their eyes, praying to whatever would listen that they could see each other after death.


End file.
